


I picked you, didn't I?

by mymcdanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymcdanno/pseuds/mymcdanno
Summary: Quick 10x22 fix-it.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164





	I picked you, didn't I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this little drabble can brighten your day!

Steve had been watching over Danny for about an hour now. He felt helpless, worried out of his mind, and the overwhelming guilt that came with knowing that it was his fault that Danny got hurt didn’t help. The only thing keeping Steve grounded was holding Danny’s hand, letting him know he was there even if he might not feel a thing, his fingers running over the knuckles.

Flashbacks were running through Steve’s mind as he let go and hid his face in his hands. Everything they had been through in the past 10 years, all the times they had saved each other, all the times they stood together and proved how well they fit together again and again. Everything Danny had done for him. Everything people had said about them, but they had never taken too seriously.

_How long have you two been married?_

_Can’t bear to be apart, right?_

Didn’t they deserve some happiness, after all? Wasn’t Danny the only person who’d always been by Steve’s side, never left him, and even welcomed him into his family? Suddenly everything seemed so clear, so simple. Steve was in love with Danny Williams and had been for years.

“Hey.”

Steve’s head jerked up. He was so relieved to hear the soft voice that he felt his whole body relax, everything focusing in on Danny now.

“Hey,” he replied just as softly, holding out one hand to gently lift some hair from Danny’s face.

“Why’d you stop holding my hand? We’re fighting?” Danny teased, the morphine letting him be more honest than usual. “It felt nice,” he mumbled quietly, and Steve immediately held his hand again, never to let go.

“No, no we’re not.” Steve couldn’t stop smiling. He didn’t understand why he’d ever wanted to leave this place. Leave Hawaii, the 5-0, his ohana, but especially his Danno. Finally he knew exactly what he needed.

**

It had been a few days since Danny was let out of the hospital, but he still couldn’t move too quickly without getting hurt. Steve had taken care of him like always, made everything so easy, but at the same time it only made things more difficult for Danny. There was no way he could get used to Hawaii without Steve.

They were now sat on their beach chairs, drinking cold beers and watching the sea, talking about everything and nothing. It hurt Danny to even think about how long it would take for him to have this again.

“So, I guess you have to leave soon, to catch your flight-” Danny started after they had been quiet for an unusually long time, but stopping with a surprised look on his face when Steve just shook his head.

“There is no flight, Danny. I can’t leave you, not now. Not ever. Don’t get me wrong, I will need some time from work, need to clear my head. But-” Steve shook his head, like he was annoyed that he couldn’t seem to find the right words. “It’s time I only want to spend with you,” he finally finished, voice soft and hands twitching with how nervous he was.

Danny looked at him for a long time, not believing his own ears. “Are you-” He winced as he tried to sit up too quickly, Steve reaching over to help him. “Are you telling me you’re not leaving? You’re going to stay?”

“I’m staying,” Steve confirmed, a goofy grin spreading over his face, and the hope started blooming in Danny’s chest again. “I picked you, didn’t I? And I’ll never forget it again.”

The words Danny had heard before all these years ago were like music to his ears. Steve had gotten close now, helping him sit up in the chair, and the worried look in his eyes only made Danny love him more.

Oh, _fuck it_ , Danny thought, as he used his hands to pull Steve down and kiss him. Steve kissed him back without any hesitation, his hands going straight to Danny’s hair, changing the angle a little bit to deepen the kiss.

They kissed, and they kissed, and finally everything clicked. This was everything they’d both wanted, and they could do whatever they wanted now, whenever they wanted. Danny’s dream of them growing old together on the beach didn’t seem so far away anymore.


End file.
